Best Wishes! (song)
---- Best Wishes! (Japanese: ベストウイッシュ！ lit. '' Besuto Uisshu!) is the first opening theme of the . It debuted in BW001. '''Best Wishes! (Movie Edit)' (Japanese: ベストウイッシュ！ (Movie Edit)) was used in the double-feature fourteenth film. It was replaced by Be an Arrow! in BW085. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、 サトシとポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of the boy and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis Characters Pokémon All Pokémon are listed in order of when first revealed. * ( ) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW002) * (revealed in BW003) * (revealed in BW004) * (revealed in BW005) * (revealed in BW005) * (revealed in BW006) * (revealed in BW006) * (revealed in BW006) * (revealed in BW007) * (revealed in BW007) * (revealed in BW007) * (revealed in BW007) * (revealed in BW007) * (revealed in BW009) * (revealed in BW009) * (revealed in BW010) * (revealed in BW010) * (revealed in BW011) * (revealed in BW011) * (revealed in BW012) * (revealed in BW013) * (revealed in BW014) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | At a place for the first time The smell of the wind for the first time, mm... But what isn't for the first time Is this throbbing of my heart! When this brand-new map Gets all crumpled Hey, I wonder how far we should go? Keep this between us; I have one or two or three worries But there are countless things I'm looking forward to! If I listen closely, I hear a nostalgic voice A voice from the future It's always praying for me "You'll be all right! Somehow it'll be all right! Everyone will be all right!" Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking! Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run? The throbbing of my heart instantly changes To an itching desire! There's just no way I can calm down! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | At a place for the first time The smell of the wind for the first time, mm... But what isn't for the first time Is this throbbing of my heart! When this brand-new map Gets all crumpled Hey, I wonder how far we should go? Keep this between us; I have one or two or three worries But there are countless things I'm looking forward to! A calm morning The calm flow of time, mm... But what isn't calm Is what comes right after this! When our path has been cut off By some unexpected trouble Well, now what should we do? It's pretty pitiful to say My knees are shaking, I'm dripping with sweat But no way am I thinking of going back! If I listen closely, I hear a nostalgic voice A voice from the future It's always praying for me "You'll be all right! Somehow it'll be all right! Everyone will be all right!" Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking! Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run? The throbbing of my heart instantly changes To an itching desire! There's just no way I can calm down! An endless road A journey of endless encounters, mm... But what I want to have end Is this flurrying anxiety! Even so, I wonder If we've somehow realized That's right, it's the beginning of a friendship! This is frequently said At first was a forced smile somewhere...... But soon it will be full of genuine smiles! Wind, carry my voice Carry my feelings To that person in a distant town "I'll be all right! I'll be totally all right! I'm not alone, I have my friends, so I'll be all right! Yeah-he-he-hey, let's start walking! Yeah-he-he-hey, should we run? Yeah-he-he-hey, what we're aiming for Yeah-he-he-hey, is always shining! The throbbing of my heart instantly changes To a pounding excitement! There's just no way I can calm down! |} |} Trivia * Best Wishes! was used consistently as the opening song across 84 episodes with no remixes, more than any other opening. * This is the first opening theme since Spurt! not to have any remixes. * This is the only opening to the Pokémon anime to not feature any human characters. ** This is also the first opening not to feature . * This is the only opening to be composed completely of CGI. * The lyrics in this opening are black and have white borders. This is the first opening in which this happens, as lyrics for all other openings were white with black borders up until Mad-Paced Getter. * Pokémon silhouettes are revealed in the episode following their debut in the series. ** is the only Pokémon who has a white silhouette. However, it is given a black silhouette when it appears at the end. * Among the first opening songs of all series, this is the only one not to use terms of the franchise, such as any location names or moves. Variants In the first episode, all Pokémon (except Pikachu) were shown in silhouettes. Whenever a Pokémon made its debut, its silhouette was transformed into its revealed form in the episode following their debut in the series. Every episode after that showed that Pokémon without any transformation. By BW014, all the silhouetted Pokémon had been unveiled. External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ14 it:Best Wishes! (sigla) ja:ベストウイッシュ! zh:超級願望！